Petit Angel Of Mine
by TwillightChibi
Summary: After receiving a plush from Sakura, Sasuke soon discovers the plush is infact a spirit who's come to help him. What exactly does Sasuke need help with? Only chibified Naruto knows that answer...SasuNaru
1. Little Stranger

Hey, guys! This will be my first Naruto fanfic, which was actually based on a drawing I did during school. Just so no one tries to sue me, I do not own Naruto and Co. Oh, btw, Naruto is about the size of a soda can in this story and everyone is in high school.

**Petit Angel of Mine**

Chapter One: Little Stranger

A young boy, sitting near the window, gazed at the sun that had just risen that morning. His raven hair reflected the sunlight from the window, and his eyes were dark as the night sky. So eager to leave class, the raven never bothered noticing the figure watching him from a distance. The tiny shadow lingered on a small branch, innocently, looking at the raven. As the figure caught a better glimpse, his face lit up with a big smile. As the raven turned his head, the tiny shadow flew towards the window barely catching the seal. With his tiny body, the little shadow crawled up the window seal, and sat carefully next to the lock. Shaking his blonde hair, the tiny boy pressed his face against the glass and peered into classroom. Right in front of him was the boy he was seeking. Feeling excited, the tiny blonde stood up and tried pushing the lock open. As soon as he managed to budge it a little, the bell began to ring, causing him to fall off the window seal.

"All right, everyone, we'll continue this lesson tomorrow. Remember there's a test Friday so um...study." declared the man standing in front of the class. The boy inside sighed grabbing his things and headed out the door. The tiny blonde grabbed on to the edge of the window, and scurried back up to safety. As soon as he got himself adjusted, the tiny blonde saw everyone had left the room. Disappointed, he hopped off the seal and landed safely on the ground below.

"Humph", he said pouting on a rock nearby. With his eyes shut, the tiny blonde tried thinking of a way inside. He knew he had to find the boy again and he wasn't giving up without a fight. While thinking of a plan, two girls walked by the tiny boy chatting about school and other things he cared not for.

" Hey, you think Sasuke will like this plush I made for him? I mean he isn't exactly the open type, but I'm sure this will win him over", said the pinked haired girl.

"Oh please, Sasuke wouldn't like something so childish as some doll", snapped the blonde girl, "He'd prefer something more useful like…like…"

"Oh what do you know, Ino", the other girl replied? The tiny boy cocked his head to the side wishing the two girls would shut up. Unable to concentrate, he tried to get their attention hoping to get some peace and quiet. The tiny blonde then notice one of the girls had her back half open seeing the perfect chance to get inside. Before the two girls could leave, he shimmied up the wall and jumped towards the bag, grabbing on with one hand. Pulling himself inside, the tiny blonde found himself next to some books and a small plush that resembled an angel. As he came closer to the doll, the bag began to move shaking him about. Wondering what was happening, he peeked through the cracks seeing he was finally inside. Unable to hold on much longer, the tiny blonde fell backwards onto the angel plush.

"Hmm..I don't see Sa- Hey! There he is, Sakura.", announced Ino.

"Really? Wher- Oh, I see now", replied the other girl searching for the raven. Sitting at the tables close by was Sasuke looking at a book with a pencil in his hand. Not noticing the two girls coming towards, he continued working on his class work.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun! I have something for you", Sakura said as she placed her bag on the table. The raven looked up at the pinked haired girl giving her a blank stare. Finally able to sit upright, the tiny blonde stood up knocking the halo from the doll onto his head. Feeling a bit nervous, the girl took her bag and grabbed for her plush for Sasuke. Looking up, the tiny boy sudden found himself being picked by a giant hand.

"Chuu?", said the boy puzzled. Holding up the boy, Sakura handed Sasuke the 'plush' hoping he would accept her gift.

_This is your chance, Sakura! Sasuke won't possible back down something so adorable. He'll have to accept! That's right, then maybe he'll even..._

"What am I supposed to do with this?", the raven asked.

"Eh...It's just a... I wanted to make something special for you, Sasuke, and you see... The thing is..."

" Keep it..." Instantly, Sakura felt she was just stabbed in the back for what she had done.

_How dare he reject my gift! How can he just simply deny it? This plan was full proof. This plan can't fail!_

"Eh...Sakura? You okay?", asked Ino. Ignoring her, Sakura smiled and grabbed her bag.

" You sure?", she said pushing the tiny blonde closer to the raven, "I mean...it is cute and-"

"Do you mind? I'm kind of busy, Sakura", he said focusing on his work. The girl paused then apologized for disturbing him. Feeling annoyed, she held onto her bag and pulled Ino along with her.

"Hey, Sakura, what about-", cried Ino. Seeing the girls had finally left, the raven sighed in relief. While looking for his pencil, he saw Sakura had left the 'plush' with him. It didn't gain much attention, until he noticed the plush was actually breathing. Sasuke glared at the tiny object as if he was waiting for something to happen. Seeing the boy was watching him, the tiny blonde tried to stay shaking intensely.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something? Or...", the raven asked. The tiny blonde stood motionless hoping the boy wouldn't notice him moving. The raven then took the boy and looked back at the trashcan.

"Maybe...I should just toss you in the garbage, instead." Immediately, the tiny boy jumped out the boy's hand and ran behind the books in front of him. Sasuke stared at the boy attempting to hide. He then pick up the books leaving the boy cuddled up in a ball on the table. Knowing he was spotted, the blonde stayed still covering his tiny face.

" Listen, you don't have to worry about those girls coming back soon, so you can go as you please", the raven assured the blonde. Hearing the bell ring, Sasuke packed up his things leaving the tiny blonde behind. As the raven left with the other students, the tiny boy began to smile, and in an instant, he faded away leave dust behind.

End of Chapter

Nice closing for the first chapter right? Right! As for the story, Sasuke hasn't seen the last of chibi Naruto. Also, please review if you wish. I really hope everyone will enjoy this little story of mine.


	2. Cold Breeze

Alright, another update! Thanks for the reviewing, I'm really glad people actually like this story. oo! Also, thanks for telling me about the grammar errors. I must have overlooked those while proofreading. Now without any further, here's chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two: Cold Breeze

"Hey, I'm heading out now. I doubt I'll be back before midnight, so order something while I'm gone."

"Huh? Oh, yeah whatever...", the raven replied to his older brother. While in his room, Sasuke laid on top of his bed with his CD player trying to relax as much as he could. He tried taking his mind off everything, especially meeting a certain tiny boy at school. While things began to feel quiet around the room, he suddenly heard a loud bump downstairs. Slowly, he sat back up and took off his headphones curious to where the noise came from.

"Hey, Itachi, what the heck are you doing down there", asked the raven? When no one responded, he decided to check into the hallway. Seeing no one was around but himself, he shrugged and stepped back inside the room.

"I guess he left already." Moving his things aside, Sasuke laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Feeling a bit tired from earlier, the raven slowly closed his eyes hoping to get some rest. Unknown to him, a tiny shadow suddenly crawled out from under his bed onto the clear floor.

"Chuu?" The tiny boy then looked up a the giant boy who was sound asleep. With his tiny body, he scurried towards the sheets and climbed up until he was right in front of the boy. Carefully, the tiny blonde looked at the raven's face. His tiny blue eyes widen as got closer to the raven. The more he stared, the more his face brightened feeling excited. The tiny blonde then stood up with his tiny feet onto of the boy and placed his hands on his cheeks. Feeling something on his face, Sasuke rolled to the side causing the tiny boy to fall over. Landing on the side of the bed, the tiny blonde shook his head and looked to se if he was injured. Seeing he was okay, the tiny blonde turned around only to find Sasuke staring directly at him.

"Hey, aren't you that doll Sakura gave me earlier", he questioned the intruder? Startled by the raven, the tiny blonde tried to hide, but was instantly grabbed. Unable to escape, the tiny blonde quickly surrendered quivering in fear inside his hand. The raven then gave the tiny boy an odd look still trying to believe what he was watching.

**'Please don't hurt small person!'**

"You can talk?" The tiny blonde nodded while jumping onto the bed.

**'Sasuke person hurt small person?'**

"I won't okay", the raven told the tiny blonde? The tiny boy looked up at Sasuke and began to blush. He then brushed himself off, and gave him a big smile.

**'Thank you, Sasuke person. Small person is happy now.'** Sasuke paused not knowing what to do next. As he stared at the tiny boy, he noticed his blue eyes were looking at him innocently.

_Those blue eyes... they're just like how his were...wait! What the hell am I saying? I'm talking about a doll here!_

"Geez...I need to stop thinking so much. As for you...", the boy grabbed the tiny blonde and held him up to his face," What do you think you're doing here in my house? In fact, how in hell are you even alive in the first place?"

**'Small person is here to help Sasuke person!'**, announced the tiny blonde.

"Help, huh? Well I don't need help, especially not from a doll. I mean it's bad enough you're here talking to me", he said towards the tiny figure. The tiny blonde grinned and sat on the bed in front of Sasuke.

**' Silly, small person is not a doll. Small person is a spirit! Not doll!'**

"Okay then. Spirit. That still doesn't explain to me why you're here?"

**'Small person already told Sasuke person! Small person help!"**

"You got to be kidding me. Can't you go bother someone else?"

**'NO! Small person stay here! Small person helps Sasuke person feel better. Got it!'**, he declared stand up proudly.

"Fine, okay!", he replied a bit confused." You can at least tell me who you are?"

**'Oh...um..'**, the tiny blonde lowered his head,'** Small person can't remember name. Small person only remembers Sasuke person. But if Small person helps, then maybe he will remember then! So...can Small person stay?'**

Sasuke stared at the tiny boy as he made a cute puppy dogface. His tiny eyes began to glimmer hoping he could stay with the raven. Sasuke paused, then stood up from his bed. He then walked over towards the balcony opening the glass door. The tiny blonde immediately looked at him waiting for his answer.

**'Small person can stay with Sasuke person?'**

"No. Small person can leave...now!", he replied harshly. Shocked to what he had just heard, the tiny blonde's eyes soon filled up with tears. He then pushed himself off the bed and looked up at the raven angrily.

**'Sasuke person not nice! Not nice at all! Sasuke person is mean!'**

"Would you just go...",he demanded. Sticking his tongue out at him, the tiny blonde stomped off onto the balcony. When he was finally outside, the door shut behind him leaving him in the cold.

**'Fine be that way! Small person stays here.'** The tiny boy sat down on the freezing concrete placing his arms inside his tiny clothes. His tiny body began to tremble as the cold breeze blew past him. The tiny blonde glanced back inside, then stared blankly at the empty ground.

**' Hmm…Small person is cold.' **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around two in the morning, and Sasuke could barely sleep. Every so often he'd look out on the balcony and see the tiny boy still sitting there. He couldn't imagine why he would just stay there in the cold like that. The raven tried ignoring him but it was no use. He was still there waiting to come inside. Frustrated, Sasuke turned away from the boy and shut his eyes tightly. No matter how much he tried, however, something inside him prevented him from sleeping.

" God, I'll never get sleep at this rate!" He soon got out of bed and opened the glass door. The tiny boy looked up at Sasuke shivering greatly. Turning away from him, Sasuke allowed the boy inside.

"I'm only doing this once, you hear me? After tonight, I want you gone!", he said. The tiny blonde waited for a moment, then quickly ran inside not looking up at the raven. Knowing the he was inside, Sasuke shut the door behind hoping to get some rest. Heading back, he soon found his bed was now occupied. The tiny blonde had snuggled inside the covers and was instantly asleep.

"Hey- oh I give up. I'm way to tired for this." With that said, he climbed into bed along side the tiny boy. Turning his body away from him, the raven stared at the wall.

"It is only for one night...only for…n-" Slowly, his eyes began to daze off until he was sound asleep himself. On the other side of the bed, the tiny boy reopened his eyes and stared at the wall ahead. Inside him, the tiny blonde felt as if he had always stayed with Sasuke like this. He tried to remember how, but nothing came to him. Unable to recall any memories, the tiny boy then turned towards the ceiling and sighed.

* * *

End of Chapter...

Well, that's all for now! I hope everyone loves the story so far. Until next chapter…!


	3. Here to Stay!

Chapter Three: Here to Stay!

It was early in the morning, and sun has already risen. Feeling the rays from the window, the raven slowly opened his eyes feeling completely drained of energy. Since he had only gotten a few hours of sleep, Sasuke was in no mood for school. Finally crawling out of bed, he looked back and saw the tiny boy was nowhere in sight.

"Good…he finally left", he said in relief. Pleased to see his visitor had left for good, the raven got up and dressed for school. After packing his things, Sasuke grabbed his book bag and headed out the room. Closing the door behind him, the raven suddenly heard his brother downstairs.

" Hey, brat! Get your ass down here now!" Wondering what the fuss was all about, Sasuke headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. Right there in the kitchen was Itachi looking fairly annoyed at his brother.

"Eh…is everything okay?" the raven asked.

" Oh, everything's fine. I just wanted to know why the hell is this five-inch runt eating _my_ ramen at the table. "

"How should I- wait, did you just say a runt was eating ramen?" he asked his brother.

"Look for yourself", Itachi said pointing at the ramen cup. The raven looked towards the ramen and instantly spotted a certain little spirit slurping down a mouth full of noodles. After devouring the ramen, the tiny boy made a tiny burp and felt relieved to eat such a great meal. Taking a deep breath, the tiny blonde stood up and waved at the raven.

**'Hello, Sasuke person!'** Having no idea what to say, the raven slowly raised his hand and waved back.

_'Dammit, I could have swore he was gone for good. Why do these thing always happen to me...'_ the raven thought to himself. The older raven glared at his brother, then looked back at the tiny boy. Realizing the two had met before, Itachi turned his attention to the Sasuke.

"You know him don't you?" questioned Itachi.

"I guess you could say that. It's not like I asked him to stay or anything, so chill!"

" Chill? Do you have any idea how small that thing is? I've had hamsters bigger than that damn runt!"

"Don't you mean you've killed hamsters?" the younger raven smirked.

"Listen, wise guy, I want you to take him with you so I can go." warned the older raven.

" I 'm not taking him to school. It's bad enough he won't leave me alone", he replied.

" Well, that's your problem not mine. Now, if you don't mind, I want you both out."

"You can't kick me out!"

" Watch me!", Itachi replied. Before anything else could be done, the older raven grabbed his little brother threw him out the door. Following the raven came both his book bag and the tiny boy who just happen to land safely on the ground. Looking back towards his house, Sasuke glared at the door, then picked himself up. Right next to his foot was the tiny boy looking up at him with his head cocked to the side. Figuring the tiny boy wasn't leaving anytime soon, the raven sighed heavily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear my brother is mental," the raven said to himself. Sasuke continued carrying his bag as he walked across the bridge to school. On his head was the tiny blonde haired boy enjoying the nice ride from the above. His blue eyes widen as he saw everything go past him in amazement.

"Hey, runt, when exactly do you plan leaving me alone?" asked the raven. Looking down ahead, the tiny blonde replied,** 'Until Small person helps Sasuke person.'**

"...Right. You know, runt, I don't know why you happen to remember me, but I really doubt I need your help. I mean what do I need help with?"

**'Don't remember? Small person had promised Sasuke person something really important, but then something happened... and promise was never kept. This made Sasuke person very sad...so Small person came to help Sasuke person feel better!"**

**"**A promise, huh? Well, I don't recall you promising me anything."

**'Did too! Small person just...just can't remember the promise that's all! But if Sasuke person let Small person stay, then Small person can fulfill the promise again!'**

"Okay, how do you plan on fulfilling a promise you can't even remember?"

**'Well, Small person remember things more when he's with Sasuke person. So, Small person is sure he will be able to remember the promise'**

" You're a weird little runt, you know that?"

**'Nuuuuu! Small person will remember the promise! Sasuke person will see!'**

"If you say so, runt", Sasuke looked ahead and saw the school close by," Well, I hate to end our little chat, but we're here."

**'Huh?'** The tiny blonde looked up seeing dozens of other students heading to school. While he was still on Sasuke's head, the tiny boy felt intimidated by so many large people around him. The thought of being stepped on while at school didn't please him to well, so he began to clutch tightly onto the raven's hair.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

"I'd know that voice anywhere" The raven looked behind him only to see both Sakura and Ino coming towards him. The tiny boy immediately recognized the pink haired girl and glared at her feeling very ticked off. Sasuke then looked up feeling the boy's tiny hands grabbing onto his hair tighter.

" You okay?" he asked the chibified boy. As Sakura came closer to the raven, the tiny blonde took a deep breath ready to burst.

" Good morning, Sasuke-kun", the two girls called out.

"Eh...hi", he replied not looking at either of them.

"Hey! We, well mostly me, were wondering if you would like to come to the Fall Festival that coming up in two weeks", the pink haired girl asked happily.

"Fall Festival?"

"Yeah! Everyone at school is going! So, I figured you'd come as well."

"...I don't know."

"C'mon, Sasuke! You really need to have fun for once! I mean it's been over two years since-", Ino suddenly paused," ...Never mind. Forget I said that! Anyway, Sakura and I really think you should come."

While the raven thought about it, the tiny blonde continued glaring at the two girls wishing they would leave. Before Sasuke could answer the girls, the first bell had suddenly rung for class. Both Sakura and Ino quickly hurried to their class and waved back at the boy.

"I guess you can tell me you answer at lunch, okay?" the girl called back.

"Uh...right." Making sure he wasn't late himself, the raven calmly walked towards his classroom that was only a few steps away. Feeling a bit of relief, the tiny blonde dropped down onto the boy's desk and sat on the corner. Placing his book bag on the floor, Sasuke laid back into his chair and sighed. Looking back at the raven, the tiny boy cocked his head to side innocently.

**'Sasuke person, are you going to the Fall Festival?'**

"...Huh? Oh, no. "

**'Well, why not? It sounds fun, but Small person can understand if it's because of those evil girls.'**

"It's not because of them so much as... oh forget it. You better just hide before anyone actually sees you here." Looking back at the door, the tiny boy began to see students walk to their desks. Soon, the whole room was filled with students chatting away while waiting for class to start.

**' No worries! Small person will just stay silent. No one will notice.'**

"Don't say I didn't warn you, runt.", Sasuke warned the tiny boy. Just as he finished speaking, the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats. While placing his suitcase down, the teacher instantly noticed the tiny boy sitting on Sasuke's desk. As he watched the tiny boy try stay still and silent, all the teacher could do is stare oddly.

_Well, there's something you don't see everyday..._

Trying not to look at the tiny visitor, the teacher continued on with the lesson planned.

"Eh...Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensai", the class said in unison.

"Well, since everyone's here, I guess we can continue the lesson from yesterday", he continued still looking back at the tiny boy.

"I hope you know what your doing, runt." the raven whispered to the tiny blonde.

**'Shhh! You'll blow Small person's cover!'**

"...okay", the raven replied quietly while glancing back his teacher who was still staring.

* * *

To be continued... 

Fimally, a new chapter is complete. I doubt I'll make the next one this long again, but other than that, thanks for all the reviews so far and such. I'll try to post chapter four as soon as possible for everyone. So,until next time...


	4. Lost Fairytales: Part 1

Hey! I bet you weren't expecting another chapter from me, were you? Yeah well... Sorry for the year long haitus. I had alot of stuff going on this past year. Besides that, here is the long awaited chapter four...

Twi-chan!

* * *

Chapter Four: Lost Fairytales Pt. 1

It had been a few days since the small angel appeared to him. His ocean blues eyes always so cheerful and his golden hair messy as can be. For Sasuke, the small boy was now apart of his life. At home, everyone acted as if it had always been that way. The small boy would help around as much as a tiny boy could.

Sasuke would be his quiet self and mind his own, while his brother simply ignored the both of them as often as he could. Even at school, everyone enjoyed the small boy's company. The girls, of course, love his so-called cuteness. The guys though he was coolest thing to happen in a while and everything seemed…well, normal.

...At least, it appeared normal. For some, the small boy was an enigma, or something that shouldn't even exist. Despite how adorable and friendly the boy appeared, a certain few didn't adjust well to his being. One person in particular was Neji. The day the small boy showed up with Sasuke struck the brunette with confusion.

Shocked to see Sasuke with the small boy, it was even stranger how he somehow had adopted it as some kind of a pet. Neji just sunk into his desk and watched in amazement at the strange thing as it sat there like it was nothing. He glanced back at his teacher and wondered every second why he didn't say anything.

"I just think it's weird, okay?" Neji sat there at the table looking away from Kiba and Shikamaru.

"I think the little guy's awesome!!" Lee boasted with confidence. Kiba yawned a bit then glanced at Shikamaru.

"What about you? What you think about him?"

"As long as he isn't bugging me, I don't care either way."

"Oh c'mon!" Neji slammed the table. " Doesn't it bug you that there is four inch runt going to our school?"

"No." The three replied.

"I don't get it. Everyone is okay about this, even Sasuke of all people. I mean, what the hell?"

"Like what?" Kiba asked stuffing his face with food. Neji leaned back into chair and sighed.

"I don't know. He seems… different."

"Or happy." Lee noted.

"Happy? Could that really be it?" Shikamaru wondered.

"What else could it be? Don't forget Sasuke has acted like this before when…" Lee suddenly paused.

"When what?" Kiba asked hoping for him to finish.

"He's talking about Naruto when he was here." Shikamaru interrupted. Everyone became silent. Each one remembered how things were back then. How Uzumaki made every day a little interesting for everyone? Whether it was the pranks he pulled or how he always had a strange bright look on everything, back then people were more themselves."

"I can't believe it has been almost a year since…you know." Kiba said with no motion.

"It doesn't matter now. It's all in the past. Besides, I think people around here are finally getting over that."

"True." Kiba replied.

" But still, I think it's little odd." Neji reminded the three.

" I do sometimes wonder where the guy came from…" Shikamaru stared at his half eaten pizza.

"Yeah, it does make you wonder." Kiba said kicking back under the table.

* * *

A boy sat under a tree and gazed up at the evening sky wondering what next. Sitting in his lap, a tiny boy snuggled next to him and watched the sky with him. 

"This is… nice." The boy smiled slightly.

"**Really?**" The small boy looked up at him. He nodded. The boy turned to the tiny blonde and gave him a smirk.

"I'm kind of glad we came." The tiny boy face lit up with joy. He sat there and rested his head on the boy's chest feeling his steady heartbeat.

"**Aki is glad Sasuke likes it…**" It wasn't the strangest of names to give the tiny blonde, but for some reason Sasuke felt he needed a decent one besides runt. The reason why never really occurred to him until he thought about what season it was.

A little angel sits on a tiny star and watches from below at the two under the tree. He smiles at the pleasant scene before him. However, he feels sadness instead of happiness. The tiny angel himself wishes to be down there under that tree. He wants to be in that little boy's place, but he can only watch from a far. He sits on that tiny star and smiles, but inside he cries.

"**Sasuke, are you going to the festival?**" Aki asked. Sasuke sighed while leaning on the tree.

"I don't know…" He looked down at the boy. "Should I?"

" **Everyone will be there!**"

" I know, you idiot."

"**Hey!**"

"I'm joking." Sasuke chuckled.

"**Hmph!**" Aki looked away with puffing his cheeks. Sasuke poked the little boy's cheeks and stared into his eyes.

" You know what? I think it's time for us to go."

"**Awww…**"

" Aki, I need my rest every now and then."

"**Oh, okaaay…**" Aki crawled up to Sasuke's shoulder. Knowing the tiny was holding on safely, Sasuke pulled himself up and headed home.

"...**But Aki wants an answer soon, okay?**"

"Sure."

* * *

Sasuke seems alot more happier than usual, but will it last? Don't worry. There's alot more to come in part two... 

Until then, ciao!


	5. Lost Fairytales: Part 2

Chapter 4: Lost Fairytales-Part Two

Despite how thing were going for Sasuke, his nightmares were of another story. It wasn't the fact he had such dreams, it was the feeling he had after. He would awake in the middle of the night with sweat dripping down his face, unable to breath, until he would look over his shoulder at the tiny blonde. When Sasuke saw the boy next to him, he was at ease. He would forget about the pain he felt from his dreams and go back to sleep once more.

One night, however, the tiny blonde didn't fall sound asleep. Instead, he only stared at the white ceiling wondering what and why he couldn't remember. The small boy knew he was a spirit from somewhere. He knew he had met Sasuke before, but how and when was something of a mystery. The tiny blonde sat up and glided to the window close by. He placed his tiny hands on the glass and stared into his reflection. He stood there and gazed at his own eyes hoping he could remember.

"**Aki made a promise…**" He looked away. "**Aki can't remember the promise though**. " The tiny blonde looked back at Sasuke as he slept in his bed. He hated not knowing who he was. Even more, he still didn't have any idea why he had to help Sasuke or how he even became a spirit. The only thing he had to go by was Sasuke himself. The tiny blonde finally knew the only way he could remember his past was to stick with Sasuke. Knowing this, the tiny boy hopped off the window and glided back to the bed. He landed softly on the covers and walked back to his little spot.

While on the bed, he noticed something hanging on the desk. He stopped and came flew to the top. Standing on papers, the tiny blonde went through the stuff, but found nothing to his avail. He then walked over to the pencil case and peeped inside.

"**Nothing…**" He slid down and walked to the edge of the desk. Before jumping off, he looked over his shoulder seeing a small photo hiding in corner shelf. He turned around and walked to the shelf. With his tiny arms, he tried reaching for the photo, but instead grabbed other sheets behind it and fell. He rolled onto the desk while the sheets of paper flew everywhere around him.

Getting back up, the tiny boy crawled to the photo lying beside him. His eyes widen in shock and dismay at what he saw. He took a closer looking and placed his hand on the photo.

Sasuke…

In the photo, Sasuke was standing on a bridge with another boy next to him. His attention was more focused on the mysterious boy. For some reason, he felt as if he remembered being there on that same bridge. What surprised him even more was how much the boy looked exactly like him in every way, besides being six feet taller. The tiny boy, at first, didn't understand why he felt like this, but to him it was like some of the pieces were finally coming together.

"**This boy…why does Aki look like him.**" The boy paused. As he continued gazing at the picture, sounds began ringing in his head. He could hear the sound of a river.

C'mon! Let's take one here…

Do we really?

Duh! This place is the perfect spot…

The tiny blonde pushed the photo back slightly and glanced back at Sasuke. He didn't enjoy looking at the photo anymore.

"**Did we… take this picture?**" He asked himself. Sasuke rolled over in his bed with seat beating on his face. The tiny boy perked up and watched him turn.

"N…Naruto…" The tiny boy froze still. His face filled with fear, the tiny blonde stood there motionless.

_The sound of metal wheels screeching could be heard from the distance. Sparks flew everywhere as it gained speed downhill ripping into the ground. Flames shot out into the blue sky as it slowly came to a complete halt…_

Crackling noises echoed around him, as he stood there unable to move. The sound in his mind grew more and more as time passed until he couldn't bear it any longer. Then, when the sound seemed to reach its greatest volume, complete silence came abruptly.

Everything around the tiny blonde was silent once more. Unsure of what he had just heard, the tiny boy climbed down from the desk and walked to the glass door. He calmly sat down and gazed up at the stars that were out that night. As he looked on, his eyes suddenly filled up with tears and he began to cry. The tiny blonde didn't know why he was crying, but something inside told him it was why he was there in the first place.

He looked down and saw at the tears on the floor. He tried wiping his eyes of the tears, but they continued to flow from his eyes.

"**Stop that…**" He mumbled while wiping his eyes once more. He shook his head hoping to stop crying, then, he noticed his reflection. To him, he didn't see himself anymore, but the other boy from the photo. He sighed heavily and shunned his reflection.

"Why can't I remember who I am?" He asked himself in different voice.

"Why am I even here? I thought I broke my promise, remember?" The tiny boy looked back at his reflection once more. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"**No…** " Aki replied. The tiny boy smiled at his reflection. "**Aki will keep his promise unlike you! So, go away! Aki is helping Sasuke now.**"

He sits on that tiny star and smiles, but inside he cries. He couldn't keep his promise, and now he watches from a far…

"**Aki is sorry, but you know Aki is right.**"

* * *

Sasuke awoke to a glaring sun in his face. He sat up and rubbed his head. 

"What the hell? What was all that?" He asked himself. That dream; it keeps reoccurring, but why? Sasuke looked over and saw the tiny boy was missing. He grinned slightly and got out of bed.

"You're finally awake." Sasuke stopped looked at his brother who looked away holding a fork.

"Where's Aki?" Itachi didn't move but continued staring at his plate on the table.

"…Oh. He left a while ago. Something about the festival next week?" Sasuke looked away. He grabbed his jacket from the closet door and headed out the door.

"I see… Well, I'm going now."

"Right…" Sasuke walked by seeing people getting ready for the Autumn Festival. He didn't really care about going, but he knew Aki was very much excited about the event.

"Wonder where he went to…" Sasuke pondered. He leaned against the bridge and watched everything around him move about.

"Think everyone will like it?" He looked to his side.

"Let's hope so. Oh, look. There's Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun? Really?"

"Yeah. Right there." Sasuke watched as the two girls approached him without warning. He wasn't up for any talking, but he knew they wouldn't leave otherwise.

"Hey, Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a smiled.

"Just taking a walk…why?"

"Oh, just wondering that's all. How's Aki been?" Sasuke looked away from the two.

"He's doing well I suppose. I think he ran off to help out for the festival."

" I see." Ino interrupted. " So, do you know where we can find him?" Sasuke gave the blonde a strange glare.

"Why?"

"Oh, just tell us okay?" Ino demanded. Sasuke took a deep breath and pointed to his left.

"I think I saw him go that way." He lied.

"Really? Thanks! C'mon Sakura!"

"Hey, wait a min-" Ino quickly pulled Sakura along and dashed off into the distance. Sasuke looked on until could see them any longer. He couldn't believe they fell for it. Then again, he could. Sasuke went back to watching the scene below thinking about everything that was happening in his life. He, then, thought about how much Aki had effect everyone in town. Things were a lot more peaceful than before and he, himself, was more at ease.

"**There!! Tenten!**" Aki called out. Sitting on top of her head, the tiny blonde pointed to wall as she hung the lanterns together.

"Got it!" She wiped her face and smiled. Both Aki and the girl smiled and headed off to help out elsewhere. Preparation for the festival was nearly complete and the sight of all the decorations jubilated the tiny boy.

"Festival! Aki can't wait!! Aki can't wait!! Dattebayo!!!" The tiny boy shouted into the air. Tenten giggled at the small boy.

"C'mon, Aki. Let's see if Lee and Neji are almost finished."

"Okay!" He gave a peace sign. Meanwhile, Kiba came running down the street holding a box filled with firecrackers.

"Got 'em!!" He announced to everyone. Akamaru hopped off the boy's head and landed on the box.

"It's about time." Shino said remaining still. A girl walked over to the box and smiled at Kiba.

"This is a lot of stuff. You think we'll need all this, Kiba?"

"Of course, Hinata!" He replied arrogantly. "You can't have a festival without firecrackers!!" Kiba held up a hand full of sparklers.

"Eh…right!" She said with a timid voice. Kiba started laughing, then he noticed Tenten heading their way.

"Aki!!!" Kiba quickly dashed over to Tenten.

"Oh... Hi, Kiba. Eh, what are you guys doing?" The girl asked.

"Nothing really. Akamaru and me just got the fireworks from storage. I actually wanted to show Aki, but I guess I can show you, too, Tenten."

"Oh, really?" She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah... Wait a second. Where are Neji and Lee? I though they'd be with you." Tenten looked over at the corner of her eye.

"I don't know really. I think Neji said he had to do something, but what is a mystery to me."

Aki gazed over at the box full of explosives. He jumped off Tenten's head and walked over to Kiba. Pulling his pants, Aki asked," **What is that?**" With a big grin on his face, Kiba pulled out a sparkler from the box and lit it. The sparkles flew and he handed it to the tiny boy. Aki gasped and gazed deeply into the sparkler.

"…**Pretty.**"

"I knew you'd like it!!"

"Hehe… how adorable." Tenten smiled at the tiny boy. Aki looked up at everyone and smiled. Realizing Sasuke would want one too, he walked over to Kiba.

"**Oh!! Can Aki have another one for Sasuke?**" The boy blinked at the tiny boy then he shrugged.

"Um..sure." Aki grabbed a couple more sparklers from Kiba's hand.

"**Be right back!! Okay?**" Without warning the tiny boy dashed off to see Sasuke. Just as he began to run, Aki soon felt his body fall onto the ground. Slipping out of his tiny hands, the sparkler flew into the box carrying all the fireworks.

"Hey, watch out!", Kiba shouted. It was too late, the sparks had already triggered the other explosive. Instantly, all the fircrackers inside began setting off around the group causing a panic. Unable to get near the box, the four ran back as far as they could. Aki quickly pulled himself up and looked back at the box. His eyes showed complete terror as he watched the flames grow.

"Aki!!" The tiny boy didn't hear a word. The sight of the fireowrks going off paralyzed his tiny body. Sounds of crashing noises began echoing in the tiny blonde's head. Images from the night before flew in his mind.

"Aki! I'm coming!!"

"**S...Sasuke?**" Aki tried looking ahead as his vision started to become fuzzy. Before collapsing, the tiny boy could see someone grabbing him.

"**P...please forgive me..."**

* * *

End of Chapter...

Looks like trouble for the little spirit, huh? Well, until the next time...


	6. True Intentions

_"Aki!!" The tiny boy didn't hear a word. The sight of the fireworks going off paralyzed his tiny body. Sounds of crashing noises began echoing in the tiny blonde's head. Images from the night before flew in his mind._

_"Aki! I'm coming!!"_

_"**S...Sasuke?**" Aki tried looking ahead as his vision started to become fuzzy. Before collapsing, the tiny boy could see someone grabbing him._

_"**P...please forgive me..."**_

* * *

Chapter Five: True Intentions

Aki slowly arose to the sound of voices above him. He tried listened, but heard only muffled sounds.

"What were you thinking? You all could have been injured or worse!"

The tiny boy tried moving his body, but nothing budged. He felt himself trapped in a strange fog unable to see what was happened around him.

"**S…Sasuke…**" He tried mumbling. Aki tried opening his eyes. "**S…Sasuke… Sasuke! Answer me…**" The tiny blonde felt tears run down his cheeks. More and more he called for the boy, but nothing could reach the outside world.

"**Please…say something. I don't want leave you again…"** Aki continued crying. Darkness overcame the tiny boy's eyes. Only two days were left until the festival and Aki had yet to recover consciousness. Kiba waited outside the room and stared at the ceiling fan above.

"Hey." He looked down. Standing above him was Shikamaru.

"Oh, it's just you." Kiba grinned.

"Has he woken up, yet?" He shook his head.

"Still nothing, huh? You have any idea what caused him to pass out like that?"

"Nope. The doctors told everyone it might be a while before he even wakes up." Shikamaru gave the boy an odd look.

"What about the teachers? What are they saying about the whole thing?"

"That's just it. No one's saying anything. It's like they know something we don't." Kiba stared at his hands.

"Humph…this whole thing is a waste. It's not like we actually knew anything about this kid." Shikamaru took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

"What is it now?"

"Isn't it strange how Aki seem to appear around the same time Naruto …"

"Two year ago exactly, right? Yeah, I've noticed it for a while now. I don't know." Shikamaru leaned back. "I sometimes want to believe he is Naruto, but something about him is off."

"Is it because he's some kind of doll?"

"No, not that. Oh, just forget it. The whole thing's troublesome. It's best we all just wait until he wakes up again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

* * *

Inside the hospital room, Sasuke stared into the window never looking at the tiny boy. Aki continued lying there as if he was sound asleep the whole time. The only noise heard was the sound of the clock ticking on the wall above the door. Sasuke just stood there with his eyes closed while in deep in his thought. 

"Aki! AKI!!" Sasuke nudged the tiny boy. "Wake up!!"

"I'll get help!"

Sasuke reopened his eyes and looked over at the tiny boy. His blue eyes looked up at the boy filled with tears.

"**Sasuke…**" The boy stared at the tiny blonde. "**Sasuke, where did you go?** **I…I couldn't find you.**"

"I? Don't you mean Aki?" Sasuke asked a little surprised.

"**Uh…oh!**" Aki looked down at himself. "**I…guess I can speak like you now.**" The tiny boy wiped the tears from his eyes and giggled. "**I said 'I' again."**

The boy smirked at the boy. He then sat next to the boy and smiled. Aki blinked twice and smiled back at Sasuke.

"**Sasuke, can I ask you something?**" The tiny boy sat up and looked deeply into the boy's dark eyes.

"**Sasuke, do…you?**" He started to blush. Aki took a deep breath and looked at the boy once more.

"**DO YOU LOVE ME??**" Sasuke was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aki stared at his eyes then stood up with a serious look on his tiny face.

"**Do you, Sasuke?**" He didn't say anything. Sasuke only looked at the boy wondering where such a question was coming from. Aki waited a few seconds longer, then sat back down.

"…**I'm sorry.**" Aki looked away from the boy. "**I shouldn't have you put on the spot like that.**" The boy continued staring at the tiny boy.

"**I know…you liked him more… even loved him more than me. But, I wanted to know if there was a place for me in your heart, too. If there isn't, then that's fine, too.**" The boy glanced back at the tiny blonde. Is he talking about Naruto? That can't be it. How would he know about him? I know I haven't mentioned anything before. Sasuke gazed at the tiny blonde, then sighed.

"**What?**" The tiny boy asked puzzled. Without warning, Sasuke smiled at the tiny boy. He then placed his finger onto his chest and grinned even more.

"There's always place in my heart for you, runt. Promise!" Aki's eyes widened at the boy. He then gave the boy a bright smile and giggled.

"**I'm glad.**"Aki walked over to the boy and cuddled against him. Sasuke gently placed his hand over the tiny boy while stroking his hair. The feeling Sasuke had for the tiny boy reminded him of when he was with Naruto. The same warm feeling he would get whenever he was around him. It was a feeling Sasuke hadn't felt in over two years, a feeling he though he would never feel again…until now.

After hearing the small boy's recovery, the doctors allowed Sasuke to take him home. For some, this news was something they were happy hear. However, what exactly triggered the short-term coma was still very much a mystery. For other, it was just enough to figure out who and what exactly was the tiny boy.

"Have any idea when he showed up?"

"Last week, I think. He was sitting in his desk during class. I didn't pay any mind to it." A blond woman stood at her desk while a man sat nearby and watched her.

"I see…and no one even bothered to ask where he came from?" The man looked to his side.

"We really didn't think there was a problem at the time."

"Are you telling me that thing didn't looked threatening to you at all?"

"Ms. Tsunade, are you sure you're not just overreacting?" The woman glared at the man. She then placed her hand on her head and sighed.

"I don't know…" She sat down at her desk. " There's something about that little runt I don't like. Maybe, it's because he looks just like him or that fact I get a call about him being sent to the hospital. I just don't know."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean, Kakashi? That boy has to leave! The fact he passed out when he saw the fireworks only proves he is the brat, and if that is true, what about Uchiha? What does he want with him and why?"

"We both know Sasuke and Naruto had a special relationship, so it's only natural he would go to him."

"No, there has to be something else behind it. I mean, why come back two years later? Why now of all places?" Tsunade stared at her desk.

* * *

"...**but** **I'm not sleepy!!!**" The tiny boy yawned. Sasuke ignored the boy and placed him on the pillow beside him. 

"**Oh, c'mon! I'm still up!**" Aki tried arguing.

"Either way, I have school in the morning." Sasuke poke the tiny boy's head. Aki began pouting, but saw it didn't work for him. The boy stretched out his arms and feel back onto his bed. Aki yawned once more and laid back himself.

"Night, Aki." Sasuke said lulling himself to sleep. Aki snuggled in bed and stared at the ceiling. He tried staying away, but found himself falling asleep as well.

The next morning, Sasuke drowsily pulled himself up and looked over at Aki. Instead of the tiny boy, he noticed a patch of blonde hair sticking out from the sheets.

"Aki?" He pulled the covers back. " Hey, what are you…doing?" Sasuke froze still with his eyes focused on the full-grown blonde sleeping next to him. The blonde rolled over and looked up at Sasuke with a sleepy grin.

"Morning, Sasuke." Sasuke was completely freaked out. Not thinking about where Aki was, the first thing that came to mind was blurted out his mouth.

"NARUTO?"

* * *

End Of Chapter… 

Has Naruto really returned after all this time? Until next time…


	7. Fated Memories

Hey, guys. Just to let you know despite the extremely long hiatus, I have decided to continue on with this story and finish up with the final five chapters of Petite Angel. For those who have been very patient for chapter six, wait no longer. ^^

Update: Add more to the end of this chapter.

* * *

"Aki?" He pulled the covers back. " Hey, what are you…doing?" Sasuke froze still with his eyes focused on the full-grown blonde sleeping next to him. The blonde rolled over and looked up at Sasuke with a sleepy grin.

"Morning, Sasuke." Sasuke was completely freaked out. Not thinking about where Aki was, the first thing that came to mind was blurted out his mouth.

"NARUTO?"

* * *

Chapter Six: Fated Memories

"Naruto?" Aki sat up from the bed and gave the raven an awkward look. "Why did you call me Naruto? I'm Aki. Remember?" Sasuke paused not knowing what to say. Aki paused, then, glanced over at this reflection in the raven's eyes.

"W...what is this? I… I…" Aki placed his hands on his cheeks, then, ran his fingers through his hair. "I...look like that boy. Why, Sasuke?" He turned to the raven. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He just sat there in awe at what was before him. Realizing that he did have school, Sasuke said nothing and walked to his closet. He threw out some clothes, then handed Aki a shirt and pants.

"Come, we're going."

"Wait…where are we going, Sasuke?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, but we have to go now." Aki understood and grabbed the clothes off the bed. Outside, Sasuke pulled the blonde along without a second to rest.

"Sasuke, where are we going? What about school."

"I'll worry about that later." Sasuke made a quick turn around the corner, then, slowed down when he came to the bus stop. Aki quickly followed, then looked at the raven with confusion. Sasuke remained silent and waited until the bus came.

"Here." The raven handed Aki a coin, then entered the bus. The blonde walked behind Sasuke and dropped the coin into the coin slot. The raven found a seat by the window and sat down. Aki stood by Sasuke and took his seat as the bus jerked him back a little.

"Sasuke…" Aki looked over at the raven, but got no response. With a sigh, the blonde fell back into his seat and stared at the floor below.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi looked up and noticed that the raven was missing. Sakura glanced over at the empty desk. _Where's Sasuke? It's not like him to slip…_

"That's odd. I guess he's not here." Kakashi continued on with the role.

* * *

The bus finally halted in front of a nearby park. Down below was a wooden bridge dressed in flowers and bushes. Sasuke got up from his seat and stepped off the bus. Aki pulled himself up and followed the raven down to the bridge.

"Sasuke? What is this place?" Aki was confused. "Why are we here?"

"I want to see something." The raven replied. The blonde boy paused and looked around, then, continued across the bridge. Sasuke led him down a marble path until they came to the edge of a river. Aki slowed down and gazed up at the massive river ahead.

"Whoa! This is amazing! Eh…?" Aki turned to the raven.

"Aki…do you remember that picture of that boy?" The blonde nodded.

"This is where we took that picture…" Sasuke looked away from the Aki. "The reason I brought you here is because…never mind. It's impossible. I mean you may look like him even sound like him, but you're not Naruto." Aki lowered his head.

"I know I'm not. I don't know why I look like him, but I do know that I'll never break my promise like he did."

"Promise? What do you mean?" the raven questioned the blonde. Aki smiled and dashed towards the river. He then turned around with a grin on his face.

"I promised to help you, Sasuke. I will keep that promise no matter what!" Aki said with all his heart. The raven hesitated, then, made a small grin.

"Your hopeless you know that? I've told you before I don't need your help." Sasuke reminded the boy. Aki smiled once more, then, looked back at the river.

"This river is so big. I wonder how deep it is…" Aki placed his hand in to the water. Sasuke came down to the bank as well and glazed out at the body of water.

"Who knows…" he replied.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Aki stared into the water.

"Have we been here before?" Sasuke's eyes widened. _Is it really possible?_

"Do you recall being here, Aki?" The blonde nodded.

"I feel like I showed you this place…at dusk. I remember the tiny fireflies that surrounded us, but then it gets hazy." Aki looked up at the raven. "Sasuke, that picture wasn't taken during the evening…"

"It was taken during a school trip here." The raven replied. The blonde stared back into the water. Though he stared into the reflection, he only saw Naruto. What made things worse, he was remembering _his _memories.

"You took me here to if I'd remember…didn't you, Sasuke?" The raven didn't respond.

"I see…" Aki laid back into the grass. "I guess it can't be helped right? I wonder why I can't remember anymore." He leaned over to his side at the raven. "Sasuke, did you love Naruto?" The raven gazed deeply into the water with a slight grin.

"Yes…I did. More than he'll ever know." Aki blinked twice at the raven, then, came closer.

"Did he love you?" Sasuke paused. He looked at the blonde then turned away.

"That's enough questions out of you, runt."

"I'm not a runt no more!" Aki pouted. "I'm big now. See? Aki is a big now!" Sasuke glared at the boy then chuckled a bit. The blonde perked up and gave the raven a big grin.

"Hehe… I've never seen you smile like that." Aki placed himself beside the raven then fell back into the grass. "Y'know, I bet he did love you just as much you did, Sasuke, but I don't understand something."

"What's that?" Aki gazed deeply into his dark eyes with a stern look.

"Why did he break his promise with you?"

"Promise?"

"He broke his promise...right?"Aki sat back up while shaking the grass from his golden hair. "What did he do to break it and why did he do it?" Sasuke stared at the blonde then turned to the river. The two remained silent for a minute, then Aki asked once more.

"Sasuke, how did Naruto break his promise?" The raven lowered his head and said nothing.

"Sasuke… Sasuke!"

"Would you just drop it already! It doesn't matter how or why he broke a promise. Why are so bent on knowing so much?" Aki froze. He knew there was a reason why Sasuke didn't say much about his look-a-like, but at the same time he felt knowing would help him as well.

"Because…" Aki reluctantly spoke. "It's because I want to remember who I am." Sasuke sighed.

"You're Aki, and that's all that matters." The raven bopped Aki onto of his head. The blonde fell back then gave Sasuke a funny look.

"What was that for?"

"Being an idiot."

"Hmph!" Aki looked away with his arms crossed. Sasuke smiled, then leaned back against the ground. Aki sighed, and grinned back.

_"Sasuke…C'mon! It's down here..."_

_A blonde boy ran down to the river bank while another boy followed behind. Just as he came to river , the blonde instantly jumped into the water. He turned to the boy and waved._

_"Sasuke! Look! We can catch 'em here!"_

_"This is stupid…" Surrounded by fireflies, the two boys both stood in the water awed by the scenery around them. _

_Isn't this great...great.... great…_

Aki sat there with a blank stare unable to move. Sasuke looked and the blonde wondering if he was okay. He then looked over at this watch and noticed it was already past noon.

"I guess there's no point in going now…" Aki didn't say a word. The raven peered closer and the blonde and noticed he was in some kind of trance.

"Aki?" The blonde closed his eyes with a calm smile on his face. Sasuke smiled as well, then, laid back and watched the river gently sway. In matter of seconds both boys were fast asleep to the sound of the water.


	8. Lonely Dreamer

Chapter Seven: Lonely Dreamer

_These memories… whose do they belong to…_

_Where did they go…these memories…_

The blonde remained still as he floated in a vast empty space. His ocean blue eyes flickered as a bright light brushed against his face. The opened his eyes just to find himself standing in field of snow. He took a step forward and snow began to melt. The ground under him gradually changed with each step into a grassy field filled with sunflowers. Lying down up ahead was another blonde who looked very similar.

"Where am I?" Aki asked.

"A spirit called Aki; don't you remember why you came to earth?" The boy asked. Aki looked at the boy and responded.

"To fulfill my promise to Sasuke, but I don't remember making a promise…"Aki lowered his head. "I can't remember anything." The boy smiled then rose up from the ground. Aki stood back as he stared into his other's eyes. The boy turned to a sunflower and gently touched the petals. In an instant, the sunflower dissolved into nothingness.

"Remember...." The boy came closer to Aki. "You're name isn't Aki. It's…" Aki suddenly felt the ground crack under him. Without warning, Aki found himself falling though the ground into empty vast of space. Shaken from the fall, Aki saw he was in front of a wide screen that extended forever to either side. He looked past the screen and saw Sasuke standing with Naruto. Both seem very happy. Aki tried walking towards the two, but the screen wouldn't budge. He continued watching as Naruto's memories continued flashing on to the screen. Unsure of what was happening, Aki took in these memories and imagined they were his own. With each passing memory, the blonde felt more and more like an empty vessel.

"Are these memories his… or mine?" He asked finally. The memories suddenly paused to a scene of a train station.

"Why does that look familiar?"

_The sound of metal wheels screeching could be heard from the distance. Sparks flew everywhere as it gained speed downhill ripping into the ground. Flames shot out into the blue sky as it slowly came to a complete halt. _

Aki peered closer to the screen with his heart racing faster each second that when by.

_Flames covered the screen as sparks continued to ensue. The wreckage finally appeared on the screen as the fames dimmed. _

Aki's eyes widened as he saw the horror before him."No…" Aki slowly shook his head. "No… NO! STOP THIS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!" Aki shut his eyes tight afraid to see the truth that was before him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he felt to the ground.

"What is this? Why…why are you showing me this?" Aki cried. His hands began to tremble as he covered his face. "Please…don't' show me anymore. I'm begging you…" Aki suddenly felt a hand on his forehead. He reluctantly reopened his eyes and saw it was Naruto.

"Na…ru…to?" Aki said softly. The blonde looked at the boy and smiled. Aki lowered his head and rubbed his eyes. "Why…why did you break your promise?" Naruto took a step back and his smiled faded. Aki perked up wondering if he said something wrong. The blonde looked at Aki with tears in his eyes. Aki tried reaching for the boy, but he gradually became further and further away from him.

"Wait! Tell me! Who am I? Am I…Aki or am I…"

* * *

"Hello?" Itachi held up the phone to his ear. A feeling of annoyance came over the man as he listened on to the voice over the phone.

"Missing from class... No, I saw him and the runt leave this morning. I assumed to school, but no I have seen him all day…what? Sure, I will. Thank you." Itachi hung up the phone and walked over to the kitchen table.

"What is my brother up to now?" The man sighed. "Does he really intend on pissing me off today?"

* * *

Tsunade hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh.

"Did you find anything, Ms Tsunade." Shizune asked. Tsunade glared at the woman, then, glanced over at the window.

"Not so much. Apparently Uchiha skipped out this morning…and he took that runt with him."

"I don't' understand why you dislike the small boy. He seems cute. Besides, no one is bothered by his company but you, or is the fact he looks exactly like Uzumaki that bothers you so much?" Shizune paused. "Sorry I didn't mean to…I mean I've said too much."

"It's fine, Shizune." Tsunade smiled. "It's just wish he wasn't gone sometimes, and doesn't help that the runt reminds me so much of him."

"I see…"

"Tell me. Don't you find it odd that almost two years since the incident; the boy appears out of nowhere."

"I suppose so, but why does that matter?"

"I'm not sure myself, but there's something about that boy I just don't like. It's as if he was brought here for some reason, but what?"

* * *

Aki slowly came to and saw he was still at the river with Sasuke. He sat back up and crawled over to Sasuke. As he came closer to his face, Aki began to blush slightly. The raven looked so peaceful to him and he couldn't help but feel his soft lips against his own. Soon Aki found himself kissing Sasuke while feeling his heart overflow with happiness. Gently, Aki released his lips and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Please forgive me..." Aki carefully got up and headed back to the bus stop. While on the bridge, he could feel himself become lightheaded from the dream he had. Those violent images still burned into his mind; Aki continued on ahead.

"I can't do this anymore." Aki lowered his head. Unaware of where he was walking Aki suddenly stepped onto the street. " I can't... huh?" Aki could hear the sound of a car racing towards blonde looked up and froze still as the car was heading right in his sound of the breaks screeching could heard from the distance.


End file.
